<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandemic by nikifiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990384">Pandemic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikifiles/pseuds/nikifiles'>nikifiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN, HEESEUNG - Freeform, JUNGWON - Freeform, Jake - Freeform, Jay - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, NI-KI - Freeform, Pandemics, SUNGHOON - Freeform, SUNOO - Freeform, Sickness, Sunki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikifiles/pseuds/nikifiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Sunoo shouldn't have been too curious over a boy in the hospital-- then he wouldn't have the priority to do someone a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so uh, my first fic on ao3 sorry if its crappy anw belated bday to hoonie and ni-ki love them both vv much. ;) will also update them very quick cause I chose to shortened the chaps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the pandemic starts, hundred of thousand of years ago the people started to doubt science. Is science capable enough to comprehend how people should grasp the virus? the main causes? how possible would it be cured?</p><p>Though, as long as science could recollect, the virus was never something new of course. We've been with a lot more stronger, a lot more competent symptoms but in this case, science never got to figured it out.</p><p>No one knew why. Why the scientists themselves, gave up a long-- long ago years that god knows who can remember. The virus was called, flo-24. The symptoms weren't that substantial, the symptoms were knew as something that changes itself drastically. In a day or two, you'll have a cough and a nasal congestion and then in the other day, diarrhea and headaches and it just gets worse until you wish yourself to get euthanasia.</p><p>The worse thing is... it only affects the infants that made it very cruel to cure.</p><p>As the society collapsed slowly, with the resources of the world we knew better than others started to diminished. The people also started to fought hunger by themselves-- wishing government could have done better but then again government dwindled their own supply.</p><p>So that left them with nothing but to live with it. That's when the pandemic rules are made, very important and crucial. When the afflicted kids still haven't been cured in the age of eighteen-- there's only one path of way welcomed in their unfortunate palms, it was...death.</p><p>As much as the hospital want to help, they can only decrease and lessen the symptoms but not exactly the virus. Though they can in a little bit portion, it still depends on how the body will fight the virus out.</p><p>Slowly, the society got used to it. Nauseous kids locked up in a hospital room as their illness slowly devour their inner being, their mental health and their social longing. Stuck in a white tinted bed, debilitated, and indisposed unless life suddenly decided to cure them...which happens very rarely.</p><p>"N-89, eat your meals, they are getting cold." Said the nurse who's wearing hundred of pile clothes and protective gears pointing on the side table with a dull carrot soup and leathery bread.</p><p>N-89 held his eyes tight close. He's not eating the same thing again, everyday, every month, the same taste, and the same agony. No way he could even look at it. It always felt as of he's stuck in same time lapse-- everyday. He wakes up, isolated, eat, isolated, sleep, isolated. Lucky him, he's still alive at this age of sixteen that he wish he's not.</p><p>"If you don't eat, you'll..." The nurse didn't even continue what ever she's saying as she just left the room irritated and exhausted from pleasing the kid to eat since last week. N-89 felt his stomach grumbled and groaned. Of course that one week he only ate the rigid bread that tastes literally nothing at all. </p><p>Well still better than the carrot soup that tastes like water with salt-- with a little pieces of carrot scattered around. </p><p>He slowly closed his eyes and thought of sleeping the despair inside his garnet heart, maybe at least... he could feel better.</p><p>As if on cue, loud but slow knocks were heard. Making N-89 burst his eyes open and stood up from his bed as he felt his body move from unknowingly soreness and dull pain. He's eyebrows met, as he realized the nurses don't knock-- unless its a visitor which he never had.</p><p>"W-Who's there?" He asked. His throat felt withered and subtle as he tried to look up in the glass window above the door to see who is it... but he guessed the person were too small to even get that high.</p><p>The door opened revealing a raven haired boy, his colored almond pupils-- deep within his angelic soft face and his alluring colored carnation lips as he smiled sweetly for a set of 30 seconds before he realized something was wrong. </p><p>"Im sorry i did not mean to-- i though its my mom's room ill just..." Before he could continue N-89 spoke with his croaky voice holding the bed sheet because he felt anxious seeing someone-- a person to be precise, in front of him. "Its okay." He slowly breathed very deeply before he looked at the boy. </p><p>But this kid were different, he was very, how could he say this...very distinct. Unlike him, this boy wore something unlikely he would wear, a different style not the same hospital suites he wear all his years of life. His voice were also faint and calming as if he weren't stuck on a room to sleep everyday. He smiled very tender and sweet as if... he weren't miserable everyday. </p><p>Could it be...</p><p>The boy slowly started to walk out of the room but before he could even close the door N-89 spoke, his mind were curious and it interest him deeply, the very odd feeling of unknown excitement. "Are you the same with me?" He spoke, words slowly left his mouth, he wanted to know so many things outside, the peculiarities of this person amazed him. </p><p>"The same with who?" The boy asked, coming back again inside as the door creaked loudly.</p><p>"Shh. Don't let the nurse hear you." N-89 whispered. He felt enthusiasm and eagerness holding him warmly.</p><p>"Who am i the same with?" The boy slowly build up the confident to stand next to N-89's bed but of course he still feel timid and introverted.</p><p>"Are you also stuck in a room with a bed and never got out?" N-89 asked, his eyes glittered with elation as he gulped down the wilted feeling he felt on his throat.</p><p>"What... do you mean by that?" </p><p>"Are you the same with me?" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>The room were silent for two minutes before the raven haired boy spoke, his eyes anxiously moved around because he felt very awkward. </p><p>"I was born healthy." He felt his stomach churn. He couldn't really utter a word on how their two worlds were really different and not alike. </p><p>"Lucky." N-89 snorted, before he felt uncomfortable with the way he is now. He felt really so out of this, he doesn't want to be here anymore, if he could ever describe the feeling of wanting something but he couldn't. The worse feeling ever. </p><p>The same deafening sound rumbled as gradually N-89 spoke. "You can go now." He said shortly as the raven haired boy followed feeling this deep and ponderous weight of sudden melancholy that he doesn't know why he's even feeling at the moment. </p><p>He closed the door slowly as his mind were clouded with thoughts. </p><p>What pity? Pity for a boy he just met. For a stranger he doesn't even know the name. Pity maybe because he felt lucky, maybe pity because... he felt fluttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah I got my album from a retweet deal so I'm so happy lol enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parents are meant to be someone to guide, escort, and assist their kids through path of existence of a person and conclude whether they'll stay with destined and foreordained way of living or they'll get through their own constructed beliefs.</p><p>Sadly though this year has been very.... divergent to say the least. Kids can get unconventional at some point. Almost all of the kids who got affected by the virus are compelled by their parents and are involuntary told to get better even if we already knew being isolated away in the youth they dreamed of is nothing any better.</p><p>I guess being secluded to the public, to the people or more likely to the world is an acceptable logic since we all want the kids to get better and never get that virus spread and mutate to a substandard level.</p><p>But, kids and teens are meant to be sociable, something where kids could learn through different phases of their age and adolescents. Where kids are open to interact, coordinate, and communicate with their own awareness and philosophy. Where kids wouldn't be scared whether they step a little toe outside the door their mind wouldn't be flooded by anxiety and horror swimming through their little eyes knowing that one rule are imprint on their virtuous and pure mind that one step outside that one gaze outside could get them kill off.</p><p>They're kids... they're meant to explore and not isolated.</p><p>How could they complain? they're kids after all, power are not on their side. If people who have more power than them could  stand off, like how parents should have... will these locked up kids get their deserve privilege and liberty?</p><p>"Have you drink your meds?" The nurse asked, fixing the grubby side table before caressing the boy to see if he's warm. N-89 slowly opened his eyes, revealing to see the damn place he's been in his 16 years of living.</p><p>"Ill be going then." The nurse waved a small goodbye with a slight beam on her face before closing the door silently leaving N-89 on his bed staring at nonexistence clouds of dream.</p><p>N-89 felt better and healed off his throbbing headache yesterday that he wished for his death twenty times non-stop. Maybe you could say he's used to it, the endless and undying affliction of torment and discomfort he always feel every seconds of his life.</p><p>Medicine are the ones making him get through the years.</p><p>He doesn't want it of course. Who wants to suffer from a different illness everyday? of course no one and he's not much of a different person. He wanted to be normal, a typical human, the ordinary and standard person. Someone who can go outside, someone who can analyze the exeterior that doesn't only revolve on this room, someone who can walk in a place with their own ideals, independence and liberation because he's not meant to be here, he's meant to be outside.</p><p>But what can he do? his own parents that could've assist and comforted him was away... they abandoned him from the world. they took away his youth, his rights as a kid, as someone who's a person with dignity and desire- hunger to be outside and communicate with people the same age as him to share and devide his capabilities, potential and power. To let the world know he could've done better as a person instead of being here, locked and isolated.</p><p>If it weren't for the virus, <br/>If it weren't for the scientist who gave up, <br/>If it weren't for the parents who didn't fight off...Who is to blame?</p><p>N-89 were jumped off his deep thoughts when he noticed two little eyes looking at him through the small window above the door-- it was checking him out which he find quite creepy. But it wasn't someone no unfamiliar to him-- or someone he haven't met yet. those same almond orbs were not in a way special, strange or unusual.</p><p>"I can see you." He said with his gruff voice before he sit up and tried to be comfortable. The door opened, and it none other than who he expected to be, someone who he just met a day ago if he can still recall the yesterday. The same raven haired boy made his small-scale walks and entered the room silently with his face painted in embarrassment.</p><p>He checked to see if someone has seen him entered the room before inaudibly closing the door behind him.</p><p>The obnoxious silent remain before the raven haired boy spoke his voice were soft and well modulated. "Im sorry did that... did that creep you out?" He left a very long sigh his features showing a highly strung and tensed reaction.</p><p>"I-I did n-not mean it t-to look that way. I just f-felt you were lonely and I--" he was cut off by N-89 as he felt the infuriated atmosphere suddenly arises. It did not feel in any way perverse though. </p><p>"Being lonely is not a bad thing." His voice were faded, as his mouth left a set of perfidious words.</p><p>The same silence again.</p><p>Neither of them spoke as their mind seem to be lost elsewhere. Maybe because both seem to be perplexed in each other's contradictions. The silent did stayed for about almost two minutes before N-89 swallowed all of the thorny notion and he spoke with the same and usual withered voice.</p><p>"So what's your name?" The latter seem to be astounded because with all honesty he could ever thought of he never contemplate for N-89 to ask for his name so he stood there appalled in the moment and didn't spoke again for a set of seconds but he did.</p><p>"Im Kim Sunoo."</p><p>"You have a name?"</p><p>"Don't you have one?"</p><p>The conversation went... extremely i guess a less awkward than before, it wasn't as worse than what they both expected it to be so Sunoo immediately felt a little-- no maybe a tiny satisfiction... and he doesn't even know why.</p><p>"I don't have a name." N-89 scoffed looking through both the almond orbs who suddenly palpitated from the unforeseen eyes meeting.</p><p>"W-Why's that?" He sounded apathetic, no actually he's just trying to sound and look like it because he never felt this awkward in front of someone-- and adding to that he have hundred of friends so totally there's no point feeling fluttered for no damn reason.</p><p>"You know, rules."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"That's it? No 'how does it feel to be here?' 'do you like it here?' 'do you like the foods?'" N-89 looked a little incensed, but again it never look he does you'll just instantly detect that he is, or more like he tries not to but he still does.</p><p>"Do you like pancakes?" Sunoo asked, holding the hem of his sweater as he wished this kid did already so it wont come out in any way negative and another bad thing is he couldn't reckon any better question.</p><p>"You're joking?" N-89 asked and chuckled over the words and felt his mind suddenly went humorous and comical he didn't even realized he just laughed over...</p><p>what was it, a pancake?</p><p>"I just asked about pancake? it wasn't a joke." Sunoo said sincerely his two eyebrows meeting and baffled on to why this person is laughing over his question.</p><p>"I never had that." But then, the laughing matter we thought would last i guess wouldn't. Sunoo left a silent oh as the outcome really went on how he predicted it to be.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The unending silence remain again.</p><p>"Sorry. I never meant it to come out bad."</p><p>N-89 looked to Sunoo, his face were unemotional-- not that Sunoo expected it to have though, he just didn't seem in any way offended or... any way distressed like what he thought he would be.</p><p>"I never said it did."</p><p>"But, still..."</p><p>"Its okay."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>He Smiled.</p><p>"Maybe a little."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is better dead.</p><p>That was Kim Sunoo's ultimate quote in existing as a teenager who vanished his own reliance that the world could get any better. He haven't lost it yet, that's for sure-- I don't mean the beliefs what I meant by 'he haven't lost it yet' is his yearning to find his purpose as a person, how he could help and how to surpassed the feeling of being useless no matter how many obligation he carries around his already splintered finger. </p><p>His dad lost his shit and died just because of trying to extricate someone-- no a kid from being a reeking rotten body. Maybe if it wasn't for his dad's impractical obsession on trying to save a life that isn't his or a life that is no way connected or joined with his blood he could have been alive right now. Sunoo could say that wasting life for someone you barely knew is... purely pointless.</p><p>He hurried down stares while holding his bowl of cereals hardly being bothered whether it will fell down and make the newly scrubbed floor by his sister get spattered again. "Sunoo, can you learn to wake up early from now on?" His sister groaned in annoyance before glancing at the raven haired boy, holding his backpack tight on his left hand while trying to balance the cereal bowl on the right.</p><p>"If that fell down, you're the one cleaning the floor." </p><p>"Sorry." Sunoo apologized biting his bottom lips tight as his features look remorseful. "Then put the bowl down and leave." His sister said in irritation her upper eyelids raised in stare. Sunoo quickly followed her orders as he went out the house and made his silent walks to hell-- or school if people are more comfortable calling it that way. He just doesn't like hearing it at all. </p><p>Sunoo looked down as his eyes were drooped. He wanted to skip school and instantly go on the hospital he weekly-- no everyday visits. Ever since his mom were diagnosed with a heart condition they rarely bond these days so he wanted to spend more time being with her as long as he could. </p><p>Even if he wanted to visit today-- he still needs to cope up with school schedules and eventually after school he could maybe pay a visit.</p><p>While he was walking with his little fingers intertwined, he suddenly recollect a face in his mind the boy he always stare at the unpretentious widely colored in white and with the tint of oak wood as the door-- room. Sunoo as a person really doesn't care or its unlikely for him to be concern about people unless it someone he have met and talk with. </p><p>But this boy made him interested in a way he shouldn't be. At first it wasn't a big deal, he just really haven't seen an afflicted kid inside a hospital room or the one affected with the undying virus. He tried to just look at him from the window above the door with his little feet tiptoed, trying to fill his general curiosity.</p><p>Until it suddenly keeps him from gazing every time he's bored inside her mom's room or when he feel out of works that he usually feel when his mom is asleep and resting. It was creepy and disturbing to do if he's being honest-- but his curiosity to know a person better and learn from their own mental capabilities totally excites and deepened his unknowingly interest to interrogate a person he barely knew.</p><p>Then he wanted to test it out talking to him-- he wanted to know how everything works out-- he wanted it to come out in a way it doesn't sound negative for it to concern the boy. He wanted to be at least feel like a companion he can lean and talk to. </p><p>But everything we're..... god damn awkward where he felt that it just doesn't supposed to be like this at all. </p><p>But all those worries, distress and fret he still ended up in the same group of letters, with the same fascination arises and different delight emerges his mind, maybe the curiosity about the boy's illness allured him in many ways but whatever it is he's still here stuck with the same interest he thought would fade up when he already get to talk with him. </p><p>Maybe talking with him wasn't still enough, maybe a more deep talk would fade the churning of his stomach the moment he speaks, or how his eyes dimmed and his lips quirked when he asked him about pancakes,  how Sunoo knew the latter always feel desolate and never knew the happiness and joy the outside world could have given him without even being with him for a long time.</p><p>As Sunoo walked past the students, he felt out of the world as he didn't realized his friend Jungwon was calling his name over and over again enough to make other students call him too.  </p><p>Sunoo unknowingly just hummed too silent, as his brain just registered the sudden awakening but still stuck in the same circus of thoughts.</p><p>"Hey. You okay? I've been calling your name." Jungwon called out, his feet walking near Sunoo as he saw how the boy wasn't looking where he is walking and might just end up tripping on a toe or-- a stone whatever is around. Sunoo then looked to his side, seeing Jungwon who he just noticed coming now.</p><p>"Yes. I was just thinking of something, let's go?" Sunoo asked, as he wore the same perpetual smile of his. Jungwon nodded and beamed at Sunoo both walking at their first subject with no assurance of passing any of it. </p><p>The school ended like how quick it started. Both of them bid each other and went of their own way.</p><p>Sunoo who wanted to meet his mom again today quickly made his way to the place he ever wanted to be in since morning and also its not meters long. Its not like he dislike his own house or he loath his sister-- he doesn't want to comprehend it in that way. He likes his house and he's very fond of his sister because its almost the one taking care of him, it's just it never feels like home ever since their family started to break down. </p><p>His dad died and his mom stuck at the hospital without knowing whether she's ever coming home and will be clarify that she will be in fine fettle. </p><p>He instantly went to his mom's hospital room astounded to see she's sleeping deeply and well. He doesn't want to muddle so he sat in the velvety couch silently waiting for his mom to wake up then they could talk about anything else she decided to. </p><p>As time got really leisurely and his mom still sleeping warmly the raven haired boy took a very deep breath his face turning crimson at the sudden thought and stood up from the couch and made his way out of the room walking past the other white tinted modest rooms his fingers shudder in distress as his little feet stopped in front of the same plain colored oak door and also with the same fused silica glass window. </p><p>He knocked once, twice and thrice. </p><p>His mind rolling around embarrassment as he felt the sudden questions glittering in his mind. Why am i here. Again. As the minutes passed by he decided to just open the door. </p><p>Standing there he saw the boy agitated to death but still tried to speak inaudibly. "The nurse just went away a few minutes ago. She might see you!" He tried to speak in a very loud manner-- in a way Sunoo would hear but also other people wouldn't. </p><p>Sunoo felt his world collapsed and he felt the jitters kicking in his bloodstream and quickly ran away not minding the people around him who probably is busy with their own set of business accidentally land a gaze on his terror-struck features. </p><p>He sat in the random hospital bench he just saw. He was perspiring heavily and he felt his heart banging on his chest. That terrified him for a minute there, he felt his mind was roasing away from the sudden horror he felt, thank goodness though he's okay now. </p><p>It never bothered him about getting caught visiting a virus patient and literally spending a time with him. It suddenly all kicking his veins, the sudden thought of having the virus mutate to his body or worse it could devour him and left his physical health rotting to dead! He could've thought about all of that, he could have felt terrified at a certain moment they spend breathing the same oxygen, he could have never thought of being with him even meters long, he could have felt repulsed, he could've felt so many things, so many emotions and set of sentiment but the thing is he never thought of it... that never visited and lived his mind, it never concerned him in any way he should have been.</p><p>And all of it, it made him a little, </p><p>Scared. </p><p>Sunoo waited for the seconds to pass by as it slowly went to minute. He walked past the same rooms, walked the same set of people and ended up in the same room he seem to can't stop visiting. </p><p>He didn't even knock and quickly opened the door feeling the delirium twirling him around his mind. </p><p>Only to see the boy was...</p><p>asleep. </p><p>Well Sunoo didn't expect him to be asleep by this time so the lurking feeling of crestfallen tinted his heart and slowly he thought of just leaving-- he doesn't even understand why is he so heavy-hearted right now, a feeling he shouldn't even feel. </p><p>He locked the door behind him and closed his eyes, his eyelids drooping down and his lips crinckling downward. "Maybe tomorrow." He whispered as he saw the time slowly dropping meaning its almost night. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>